Spyro the Dragon
On-Screen Appearance Portal Spyro enters the battle via Portal. Special Attacks Neutral B - Breath Change Depending on the breath is chosen via Down B, Spyro can use one of those attacks: Fire: Spyro's signature move, he sends a stream of flmaes from his mouth forward at a decent distance, dealing fire damage. Electric: A chargable move. Holding the B button and release it will make Spyro breathe electricity. It is more powerful and has longer distance than Fire, athough is has a large ending lag. Bubble: Spyro shoots a stream of bubbles that dosen't do damage at all, and instead traps the opponent for a long time until it blows up or the opponent has to button mash in order to get free. #Breath Change 2: Superflame: Fires a powerful, fire projectile that travels in a long distance, with a long end lag. Ice: Breaths ice that can freeze any opponent. Wind: Breaths wind that pushes the opponent away from him. #Breath Change 3: Love Flame: Fires a pink-colored fireball that travels in a long distance and deals less damage, but it makes opponent stunned depending on the horniness and only works on female characters. Super Freeze: A more powerful version of Ice Breath with a large end lag. Earth: Breaths green homing projectiles to the opponent. Side B - Charge Holding B will make Spyro stomp on the ground, building up speed. By releasing it, he will began to run with his horns to attack the opponent. Doing this, Spyro gains super armor and he won't stop running until he hits something, or stops for 4 seconds. #Supercharge: A super powerful version of Charge, but Spyro runs so fast that will make him easy to K.O. himself. #Controlling Charge: While it deals less damage, it allows the player to change Spyro's direction. Up B - Flight Spyro spins in the air before spreading his wings and begins to glide. Pressing Down will cancel the glide, rendering Spyro helpless. The glide works similar to what Brawl did, except it does damage. #Superflight: Allows Spyro to fly much higher, but dosen't do damage and no horizontal movement. #Splint Charge: Allows Spyro to change in 8 directions while charging, dealing more damage than Flight, but dosen't make him glide. Down B - Dragon Breaths Spyro changes types of breath while a symbol that represents it appears on the character portrait. It starts off with Fire, then changes to Electric, then Bubble, and back to Fire. However, this will leave him open to attacks when highlight it. Final Smash - Convexity Dragon Breath KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Spyro is known for being courageous, headstrong, eager and arrogant. He has an immutable sense of heroism, friendliness, and has a fiery personality. He has little concern for his own safety and can be irresponsible at times, being extremely curious and hardly ever cautious, which could get him into trouble. Spyro gets into lots of mischief and is known to be cocky, a trait that can lead to his downfall. Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Sparx will peform a fire breath against the opponent. *Dash Attack - Rolls himself against the opponent. *Forward tilt - Stabs with his horns. *Up tilt - Attacks with his horn while he does a little hop. *Down tilt - Stabs with his horns while crouching. *Side Smash - *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol The letter "S" added in Spyro's scales and tail. Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Butterfly Pawlette Swaps Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Heros Category:Dragon Category:Spyro the Dragon Category:Sony Category:Death Battle Category:Death Battle Winners Category:Universal Crusade Category:Cartoon Fight Club